The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells known botanically as a Heuchera hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Crimson Curlsxe2x80x99. The new invention arose as one of many unnamed hybrids, from the inventors nursery garden. xe2x80x98Crimson Curlsxe2x80x99 was first selected in May 1996 by the inventor in Newton Abbot, United Kingdom from a hybridization bed planted by the inventor in 1993. While some of the Heucheras that were planted in the bed were unnamed, unpatented hybrids developed at Plant World, others included xe2x80x98Purple Palacexe2x80x99 (unpatented), Heuchera micrantha (unpatented), Heuchera cylindrica (unpatented), and Heuchera americana (unpatented). The inventor planted these specimens in an effort to allow open pollination to occur and select Heucheras exhibiting new leaf variants. The inventor suggests that xe2x80x98Crimson Curlsxe2x80x99 may have derived its foliage color partially from xe2x80x98Purple Palacexe2x80x99 (unpatented) and the crispy metallic leaf texture from the species H. micrantha (unpatented) or possibly H. americana (unpatented). However, the exact parents are unknown.
xe2x80x98Crimson Curlsxe2x80x99 is distinguished by its dense, clumping habit, its densely curled leaves that look like crispy cabbage, and its dark purple-brown and crimson foliage. In England, where the winter temperatures are cool, the foliage of xe2x80x98Crimson Curlsxe2x80x99 has been observed to intensify from its purple-brown color to a bright ruby color that glows in the winter sun. However, during the summer data collection in California the leaves remained dark purple-brown and crimson. The closest comparison variety is xe2x80x98Chocolate Rufflesxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,965). In comparison xe2x80x98Crimson Curlsxe2x80x99 forms a dense mounded clump with leaves that exhibit dense curls on their edges, where xe2x80x98Chocolate Rufflesxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,965) exhibits a habit less dense with foliage that is open and flatter.
The new invention was first asexually propagated in Newton Abbot, United Kingdom by the inventor in 1996. Since that time, under careful observation, successive generations have been determined stable and uniform.
The new Heuchera plant xe2x80x98Crimson Curlsxe2x80x99 can be distinguished from all other known varieties of Heuchera by the following characteristics:
1. Densely curled leaf edges.
2. Dense, mounded, clumping habit.
3. Dark purple-brown and crimson foliage.
4. Observed to intensify in foliage color from purple-brown to bright ruby in England during cool winter temperatures.
5. Erect burgundy stalks of white flowers in summer.